


A Dream, Right? Part 3 (SMW)

by CullBear55



Series: Cullen in the Mario Universe [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fear, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullBear55/pseuds/CullBear55
Summary: A vacation to Dinosaur Land that turns into a nightmare.
Series: Cullen in the Mario Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632472





	A Dream, Right? Part 3 (SMW)

Cullen excitedly knocked on the Princess’ door. “Oh, Princess! Come on out!” 

Mario and Luigi were smiling behind him. They had a little surprise for her. Peach opened the door and looked at her guests. “Oh! Guys! What are you doing here?” 

Mario stepped forward, putting a hand on Cullen’s shoulder and chiming in. “We’re-a going on vacation!” 

Peach made an ‘O’ with her mouth before smiling. “That sounds wonderful! I could use a break from all of the work around here… It’s getting to be a bit much...” 

Mario and Luigi nodded in understanding. 

“Well, c’mon! Pack up your stuff and let’s go! We’re gonna explore Dinosaur Land!” Cullen exclaimed. 

Peach laughed lightly. “Very well! I’ll inform Toadsworth that he is to watch over the place while we’re gone!” 

“Yay!” 

Thus, the plumbers, princess, and boy loaded up a hot air balloon and set out for Dinosaur Land. Cullen bounced on his heels excitedly, looking over the basket’s rail. Dolphins were leaping in impressive arcs below. But the greater sight was what was ahead. Dinosaur Land. It was amazing! The land was filled with lush forests, plentiful ponds and beaches, and bridges connecting certain parts of the land. 

Cullen’s eyes paused on the gulf in its center. “Uh, M-Mario…?” He slowly pointed to the wreckage in the gulf of Dinosaur Land. 

“What’s-a wrong, little buddy?” Mario looked to where Cullen was pointing and squinted, trying to figure out what was in the water… It looked like a ship. 

“...Weird...” Mario mumbled. 

Luigi and the Princess looked as well, both intrigued. 

Mario shrugged his curiosity away. “Ah, whatever! C’mon, let’s-a focus on landing and get our vacation started!” 

Cullen agreed with his hero. “Yeah!” 

Luigi and Peach shared worried glances, but smiled regardless. What could go wrong? The balloon landed south of a blue house on the southwest point of the foreign land. As the four unloaded, Cullen took a deep inhale of the fresh air. It was so rich! 

Peach sighed contentedly beside him. “This is nice...” 

She received an excited nod. “Mmhm!” 

Mario and Luigi appeared beside them. 

“Oh! Here, Luigi… You don’t have to carry my stuff!” Cullen plucked his suitcase out of Luigi’s arms. 

Luigi smiled, seeing the boy take initiative. 

Mario took the lead. “C’mon. Let’s-a check out that blue house! Maybe the native can let us settle around there!” 

Cullen nodded and Luigi responded. “Okie dokie!” 

As the four travelled through the forest, they finally came to the blue cabin. Mario knocked on the door, and moments later, a green creature came out. It was bipedal, wore boots, a red saddle, and had a big nose. 

“Yoshi!” It chirped. 

Cullen giggled. “Aw, it’s so cute!” 

He walked up to it and put his hand on it’s head. The Yoshi cooed under his touch, and leaned into it. “Haha! Hey, he likes me!” 

Mario laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes to staying here, then!” 

Yoshi nodded happily and the four unloaded inside the cabin. 

“Can we go to the beach?” Cullen asked. 

“I-I dunno… Sh-shouldn’t we be careful?” Luigi inquired back. 

Mario waved his brother off. “Aw, you worry too much, Luigi! Let’s-a go!” 

Mario was already out the door, and Peach giggled, running after. 

Cullen looked up to Luigi. “Hey, c’mon… We’re here to have fun!” 

“Yeah...” 

“There’s four of us… We’ll be fine!” 

The green brother glumly nodded, and let the child drag him out of the cabin. 

Yoshi chirped and followed at a distance, before wandering off to do his own thing.  
The beach was miraculous. The sand was as soft as a pillow, and the water splashed invitingly for swimmers to enter. Mario was already stripped down to a swimsuit. Red boxers with white polka dots. Cullen giggled seeing the sight. Luigi snorted, and Peach put a hand to her mouth, trying to cover her fit of laughter too. 

Mario’s cheeks turned red, and he splashed water at his brother. “Ah, shut it, Luigi! You’re just mad your boxers aren’t as cool as mine!” 

Luigi gasped, feigning shock, before dropping his overalls. Sure enough, he already had on a green swimsuit with white polka dots to contrast his brother’s. Cullen laughed as Luigi ran into the water after his brother. Peach called Cullen over, and he excitedly went to her. She popped out an umbrella to block the sun’s rays, and stuck it in the sand. Then she rolled out some towels for tanning on. 

“Cullen… Can you get us some food from the cabin?” 

“Sure thing, Princess!” 

The boy ran back into the forest, following the trail to and from the beach.  
Suddenly, heavy snapping cracked out, and Cullen looked in confusion to the abrupt noise. His jaw dropped as he saw what was approaching him from the trees.  
The King. 

“Hello, runt...” 

Cullen backed up nervously, nearly tripping over a rock. 

“W-what are you doing here?!” 

“Oh, just on my own vacation. But, now that I know you chumps are here, I’ll pick you off~” 

Cullen gasped and ran towards the cabin. “No! Leave us alone!” 

Bowser chuckled and stomped after, slashing trees that got in his way. “Come here, kid! I just wanna crush you!” 

“Aaaah!!!” The boy ran into the cabin and shut the door, locking it. 

“Where’s Yoshi?!” He cried to himself. 

Bowser pounded on the door. “Grah! OPEN UP!” 

“NO!!!” Cullen yelled back. He crawled under the bed, shaking. 

Bowser burned the door down to ash, and Cullen squeaked in fright, before going completely silent. 

The Koopa King looked from one side of the room to the other and guffawed. “You can’t hide from me, boy!” 

He stomped further into the room, and opened the closet. Nope. He growled to himself and looked behind the shelf. Still no sign of him. Bowser grunted in annoyance and Cullen nervously balled his fists. 

The child was left to his thoughts as he held his breath. ‘It’s only a matter of time before he looks here. I h-have to move!’ 

The boy lunged out from underneath the bed and tried scrambling to his feet to run. Bowser, however, caught him in time, wrapping a large hand around both of Cullen’s legs. 

“Aaah! No! Don’t crush me!!!” 

Bowser boomed in laughter and lifted him up, squishing the kid to his chest. “I’m just messing with ya, runt! Y’see… I’ve got plans, and you’re not gonna get in my way! In fact, you could make for a nice ransom... Y’know what? You’re coming with me to my Castle!” 

Cullen gasped. “You have a Castle here?!” 

Bowser smirked. “I’m a King, baby! I’m filthy rich! Plus, every land will be mine, so I gotta put Castle’s everywhere! In fact, I’ve been planning to imprison all the dinosaurs here!” 

Cullen flinched, before squirming harder. “Not the Yoshis! You’re rotten!” 

Bowser simply chuckled and advanced out the door with his prize. 

“M-Mario’s gonna kick your shell!” Cullen meekly proclaimed. 

Bowser squished Cullen harder to his chest as a response, emitting a yelp from the boy. 

Bowser beamed. “I doubt it...” 

As he carried Cullen through the forestry, a white vehicle came into view. It’s rim and propeller were colored green, and it had a sickeningly happy clown face smile on it. 

“Wh-what is that?” Cullen nervously asked. 

Bowser threw him into it, hopping in after. 

He puffed his chest out pridefully. “It’s my Koopa Clown Car! We’re going airborne, runt!” 

Cullen gasped. “A-airborne?!” 

Without answering, Bowser ascended the copter. Cullen squeaked in fright as he saw how high they already were. 

Bowser guffawed, wrapping an arm around the boy and bringing him close to his side. “Scared of heights, huh?” 

Cullen nervously nodded, earning a harsh noogie from the big Koopa who chuckled. “You’ll be fine! I won’t let you fall out...” 

Cullen sighed, easing up. 

“...yet,” Bowser added. 

Just like that, the boy stiffened up in fright once more. The Koopa smiled. 

…

Cullen quivered as they were descending now in a dark, cavernous area. 

Bowser beamed, pointing to a flashy sign that spelt his name in the blackness. “I call it, Neon Bowser Castle!” 

Another flash lit up the Castle’s walls, showing its many towers, connected by a big center one. Cullen gasped at the sight. 

“Pretty awesome, huh?” Bowser asked. 

Cullen shook his head in disagreement, causing the King to simply laugh and pat him heavily on the back. The copter landed, and Bowser pulled Cullen out, back into his held position. 

Bowser glared down at him. “Now to put you where you belong...” 

The boy elicited a gulp.

…

“Well, here we are!” Bowser pushed open a giant wooden door, which groaned heavily. 

Cullen blinked, confused. It actually looked kind of nice… Sure it was lacking in many areas, but it had a small bed, dresser, and mirror. 

Bowser plopped the boy on the bed, and glared once more. “Don’t even think about escaping, boy… I’ve got Hammer Brothers outside who will give you quite a clunking if you try!” 

Cullen nervously nodded, and cleared his throat before meekly asking, “W-why… Why is my room so nice?” 

Bowser blinked, like he didn’t think about it either, before dumbly looking for an answer. “Oh! Uh, well… A King has to have standards with how he keeps his prisoners! Yeah! That’s it!” 

Cullen inwardly shrugged, and crawled further onto the bed. “I’ll just wait until Mario saves me then...” 

Bowser growled. “He’s going to save nobody! Now sit there and shut up while I send my kids to capture all the Yoshis!” 

With that, Bowser stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. A heavy click locked it in place. Cullen couldn’t help but giggle as he heard the King barking orders outside in frustration.

…

Peach bit her lip nervously. Cullen still hadn’t come back yet… She couldn’t take this. 

She stood up, and called out to the Bros. “Mario! Luigi! Stop playing around! I think something happened to Cullen!” 

Mario and Luigi’s laughter immediately stopped, and they snapped their attention to Peach. They scrambled out of the water, panting. 

“What…do you…mean, Princess?” Mario wheezed, already throwing his overalls back on. Luigi did the same. 

“I sent him back to the cabin to grab some food, and he still hasn’t returned!” Peach responded.

Luigi gasped. 

Mario patted him, reassuringly. “Now, now! Everybody calm down! Let’s not assume the worst yet!” 

At that moment, a familiar yell from their favorite dinosaur emitted from the forest. Mario quickly sprinted off in that direction, with Luigi and Peach chasing after. Mario’s eyes widened as he found Yoshi getting zapped by a Koopa in robes wearing glasses. A Magikoopa. As Yoshi got hit, he shrank down, and an egg shell colored white with green dots encapsulated him. The Magikoopa cackled and placed the egg in a block. 

Mario decided enough was enough. “Hey!” 

“Huh?!” The robed Koopa turned to the new voice, bewildered. 

Mario lunged at the Magikoopa, and stomped on its head. It disappeared in a poof of smoke. 

Luigi and the Princess caught up moments later, with the younger Bro asking, “What happened Mario?!” 

The red capped hero didn’t answer, instead bopping the block that had imprisoned his buddy. The egg popped back out, and Mario caught it. Luigi and Peach tilted their heads in confusion, before the egg suddenly cracked. Then, it burst and Yoshi chirped in Mario’s arms, growing back to his regular size. Luigi’s eyes were wide in shock, and Peach held a hand over her mouth. 

“...A Magikoopa is what-a happened...” Mario finally answered.

Peach confusedly asked, “But why would a Magikoopa be out and about torturing poor little Yoshi?” 

She patted the dinosaur’s bulbous snout, earning a contented coo from the creature. 

Mario sighed, shaking his head. “...Bowser must-a be back at it again.” 

Luigi gripped his overall straps upon hearing that. 

Peach nervously looked between the two brothers. “Then what do we do?” 

Mario tensed up, before finalizing his idea. “We go after him! You-a stay with Yoshi in the cabin where it’s safe! Luigi and I will put a stop to that rotten King!” 

Yoshi nudged Mario’s side. 

“Huh?” 

A feather was offered from the dinosaur’s mouth. Mario grabbed it in curiosity, but jumped in surprise as it disappeared in a poof. 

He felt a new-found burst of energy and Luigi’s jaw dropped. “Woah! Mario! You-a got a cape!” 

Mario looked to his back and sure enough, a large yellow cape rested upon it. Mario jumped and chuckled, seeing the cape slow his descent. 

He patted Yoshi on the head in thanks, and nodded to Luigi. 

“Let’s-a go!” 

“Okie-dokie!” 

Peach waved them off, retreating to the cabin atop Yoshi’s saddle and praying for their safety.

…

Knock knock knock

Cullen turned over in the bed sleepily. The door groaned open, and his familiar captor stomped through. The boy rubbed his eyes and quickly sat up, trying to look awake. Bowser chuckled, walking over to his side.  
Cullen looked frightfully up at him. “W-what do you want?” 

Bowser pulled his hands out from behind his shell, holding out a Super Mushroom. “Here. You gotta eat, runt.” 

Cullen’s stomach growled, and he looked at the mushroom hungrily, but then stopped, looking up at the King suspiciously. “What’s wrong with it?” 

Bowser placed it on the bed and held his hands up in innocence. “Nothing! Now eat it, before I shove it down your throat!” 

Cullen gulped, and reluctantly grabbed the red mushroom. He cautiously bit into it, eyeing Bowser’s expression all the while, but was surprised when nothing bad came. 

“Hm!” He made a noise of light approval. 

The Koopa King revealed his classic shark tooth grin. “See? Nothing wrong! I want to try something new! Make my guests feel welcome, y’know?” 

Cullen chewed lightly on the sweet fungus, nodding.  
Was he dreaming? Well, if he was, he didn’t actually want to wake up. As he swallowed the last bit of mushroom, Bowser patted him on the back. 

Cullen nervously asked, “S-so, any news? Is Mario close?” 

Bowser grinned and shook his head. “Nope! I bet that sewer slug won’t even show his face!” 

Cullen frowned, before Bowser continued. “Beyond that, I sent out my Magikoopas and children to capture all the Yoshis and establish fortresses across Dinosaur Land. I think this win is in the bag!” 

The King kicked back cockily, causing the bed to groan under his weight.

What he said though intrigued Cullen. “I’ve… never actually seen your kids, Bowser. What do they look like?” 

Bowser tore himself out of his gloating at the question. “Oh! Uh, here...” 

He reached into his shell, and pulled out a photo. In it, the King stood proudly, with many similarly yet smaller built Koopas hanging on and around him. 

Cullen couldn’t help but smile, and Bowser noticed his smiling too. “We look pretty awesome, right?” 

The boy shrugged. “As awesome as bad guys can...” 

Bowser chuckled pointing at one Koopaling after the other. 

First was a larger one with big blue hair. “That one’s Ludwig! He likes making music and is the oldest. Don’t tell anyone, but he’s my favorite.” 

Cullen gasped, before nodding knowingly. 

The King continued, “There’s Wendy! She’s my little Kootie Pie~” 

The child cringed at the nickname, understanding why the pink Koopa looked so sour in the photo. 

“Here’s Larry! Crazy hair, right?” The Koopa had a wacky light-blue colored mohawk. 

“Yeah... Who’s he?” Cullen pointed to the dark-brown scaled Koopa. 

“Morton! He’s loud and proud just like me!” 

The boy flinched, rubbing his ears. “Oh boy...” 

Bowser laughed, moving on. “This here’s Lemmy! He’s like you! The runt!” 

Cullen frowned, and lightly punched his captor. His fist bounced off the King’s natural scaly armor. Bowser grinned, and blew smoke back. The kid coughed, and waved the hot air out of his face. Through watering eyes, Cullen pointed to the large pink headed Koopa. 

Bowser proudly stated, “That’s my boy Roy! He likes things that go bang!” 

Cullen hummed and looked to the last Koopa Kid. “There’s Iggy! He’s a wild card! I’ve got a feeling Mario might get beaten by him this time!” 

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Yeah right!” 

Bowser flicked his nose. “It could happen! You never know!” 

Suddenly, a low siren resounded. 

The King hopped off the bed in a sudden rush, tucking the photo back away. “Bah! Where did the time go?!” 

Bowser dashed to the window, and saw Mario and Luigi entering the base of the Castle. “C’mere kid!” 

“Aah!” 

The Koopa King snatched Cullen off the bed and stomped quickly down the hall, racing up the stairs onto the Castle’s roof. He threw Cullen into the Koopa Clown Car like before, hopping in after. As they ascended, the trapdoor leading up to the Castle swiftly flipped open. Mario and Luigi were there! They gaped, seeing the copter in the sky. 

“Mario! Heelllp!!!” Cullen cried. 

“Quiet, runt!” Bowser shoved his capture back below the rim of the Koopa Clown Car, away from his saviours’ sights. 

Bowser waved tauntingly down at the Bros. “You two made it! I didn’t think you would! Well, no matter! Once I destroy you two, Peach will be mine!” 

He swooped the vehicle down at them, and the Bros. dove out of the way, just in the nick of time. Bowser growled, and an idea formed in his head. He equipped the copter with weapons just for this situation! 

“Try these on for size...” Bowser grumbled, winding up two robotic Koopa look-alikes.

MechaKoopas. 

He chucked them down at the two, who both ran to avoid them, before swooping at them once again. If he could just push them into his minions… Mario jumped on a Mecha Koopa, putting it out of commission temporarily. In that timeframe, he grabbed it, and threw it back up into the air. 

As it fell back down, it was positioned to land on the King. “No! GAH!!!” 

The contraption blew up on him, rattling the copter, before he steadied it. Luigi copied his brother. Bowser winced at the damage he had taken. The brothers were really infuriating him. 

Cullen shot up from the side of the rim once again. “Come on! You can do it guys!” 

“Shut up! Get back down there!” Bowser snarled, shoving Cullen back below once again. 

Bowser paused. He supposed it was time to use the other weapon. The giant metal ball! He dumped it over the side of the copter, and guffawed as it rolled towards his victims. Mario narrowly jumped over it, but Luigi was squashed beneath it, knocked unconscious. 

“GWAHAHA!!! It’s just you and me, Mario!” 

The red hero clenched his fists in anger. Bowser chucked two MechaKoopas at him, but the plumber countered with dutiful grace, stomping on the look-alikes. Bowser gasped as both were chucked back up at him. *boof* *boof* 

The Koopa King ran a hand through his hair in frustration, snarling. “GRAH! ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!” 

His Koopa Clown Car’s face changed from its sweet smile to a face of anger. Bowser started pounding his copter into the Castle roof, trying to crush Mario manually. He dropped another ball, which Mario jumped over with ease this time, and chucked two MechaKoopas. 

As Mario went to try and grab one, Bowser went for him. “OH NO YOU DON’T!!!” 

Mario was quicker. He dove underneath the copter, grabbing both MechaKoopas, and repeated what he did before. 

“Guh?!” Bowser looked down at the sputtering copter in confusion. 

Suddenly, it jerked and zipped this way and that, like a leaking balloon. It flipped upside down.

Cullen fell out. 

Bowser reached for him, but he was just out of reach. 

“NOOOOooooooo!” *plink* 

Bowser… was gone. 

“Aaahh!” The boy fell, and fell, but Mario caught him. 

Cullen gripped Mario’s overalls, shaking, before tears fell. “I-I’m sorry!” 

Mario simply answered by putting him back on his own feet and hugging him firmly. Cullen sighed shakily, and they both turned as fireworks went off in the distance. 

“It’s-a okay...” Mario muttered soothingly. 

Luigi groaned, causing Cullen to gasp and remember. “Oh! Luigi!” 

He ran and knelt down to the younger brother’s aid, helping him up. Luigi cracked his back, but otherwise seemed fine. Cullen sighed. 

“Did I ruin the vacation?” He glumly asked. 

Mario and Luigi smiled, glancing at each other, before shaking their heads no. 

“Come on Cullen,” Mario said, grabbing his hand. 

“Let’s-a get you out of here.” 

Cullen nodded, and they rode home on the backs of three Yoshis the Bros. had rescued on their journey. They were met to an emotional welcome back by Peach, and Mario explained their whole journey.  
Sure enough, the Yoshi’s were imprisoned. Even their babies, which were held at the Koopalings’ Castles. All the Yoshis and heroes gathered by the cabin, and the eggs suddenly hatched. They all celebrated. 

Everything was better than before!


End file.
